Secretos de Alta Sociedad -ADAPTACIÓN-
by HinaHitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro un millonario de Manhattan rehuía las relacione hasta que Hinamori Momo, una aventura de una noche, apareció embarazada. Momo, una joven de sangre azul era una corderita de día pero se convertía en una leona en el dormitorio. Cuando se presentó de improviso en la puerta de Toshiro, éste supo que el bebé no podía ser suyo, pero le propuso matrimonio de todos modos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna-san aqui yo nuevamente con mis adaptaciones, esta ves de una Novela, muy buena. seguiré el libro hasta cierto punto, pues no quiero que ustedes queden como mi mejor amiga y yo cuando leímos esta historia la primera vez. Pues aunque la novela es muy buena a mi parecer hubo unas cosas que no quedaron sin responder y hay es donde entrara mi sexy imaginación xD Ok no , pero espero esta historia sea de su agrado y como siempre nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen son del ahora odiado por mucho Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco me pertenece es de la increíble escritora Maureen Child, yo solo los tomo prestados.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

—Maldita sea, Momo, contesta el teléfono —gruñó una voz profunda en el contestador antes de colgar.

Momo Hinamori hizo una mueca. Llevaba dos meses esquivando las llamadas de Toshiro Hitsugaya y él seguía insistiendo. No porque fuera un acosador ni nada de eso, no; estaba casi segura de que era sólo un hombre airado que buscaba una explicación a por qué había rehusado ella sus llamadas desde la única noche increíblemente sexual que habían pasado juntos.

La razón era sencilla, por supuesto. No había encontrado el modo de decirle que estaba embarazada.

— ¡Vaya! —Rukia Kuchiki, compañera de piso y mejor amiga de Momo, salió de su cuarto—. Parece muy cabreado.

—Lo sé —suspiró Momo, que podía incluso admitir que Toshiro tenía derecho a estar enfadado. Ella también lo habría estado en su lugar.

Rukia se acercó a ella y la abrazó un instante.

—Tienes que decirle lo del niño.

Momo se sentó en la silla más cercana y miró a su amiga.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Sólo tienes que decírselo y punto —Rukia se sentó, con lo que las dos amigas quedaron al mismo nivel o parecido, pues Momo era, de un metro cincuenta y uno y Rukia medía un metro cuarenta y cuatro, tenía cuerpo de modelo, cabello negro, hermosos violetas y un corazón muy leal.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró Momo.

—No puedes esperar eternamente. Antes o después, tendrás que presentarte ante él.

—Lo sé. Pero la noche que pasamos juntos fue una aberración. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de pensar y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba hecho y Toshiro me decía que no le interesaba nada más que una relación sexual mutuamente satisfactoria.

—Idiota —comentó Rukia.

—Gracias —sonrió Momo—. Y, como te puedes imaginar, aquello parecía el final. El buscaba sexo sin complicaciones y yo buscaba algo más.

—Pues claro que sí.

Momo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo.

—Ahora todo es diferente y no sé qué hacer.

—Sí lo sabes, pero no quieres hacerlo.

—Supongo —Momo respiró hondo—. Él merece saber lo del niño.

—Sí.

—Bien. Se lo diré mañana.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Momo empezó a sentirse mejor. Después de todo, no pensaba pedirle a Toshiro que tomara parte en la vida del niño ni que le pasara una pensión. Tenía medios para criar a su hijo sola. Lo único que tenía que hacer era darle la noticia de que iba a ser padre e insistir en que no quería nada de él.

—¿Por qué me he obsesionado tanto con esto?

—Porque tú eres tú —sonrió Rukia, Dio una palmadita en la rodilla a su amiga—. Tú le das mil vueltas a todo; eres así.

—¡Vaya!, pues debo de ser una mujer muy aburrida.

Rukia se echó a reír.

—Tú piensas demasiado y yo actúo demasiado por impulso. Todos tenemos que llevar nuestra cruz.

—Cierto. Y es hora de cargar con otra —Momo se levantó y tiró hacia abajo del dobladillo de su blusa blanca de lino—. Tengo que ir a la reunión de vecinos.

—¡Qué suerte la tuya!

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—No, gracias. Tengo que cenar con un amigo y espero divertirme mucho más que tú esta noche. Personalmente, me alegro de ser sólo tu inquilina y no tener que ir. Me aburriría como una ostra en diez minutos.

—En cinco —suspiró Momo.

Momo miró su reloj de oro y apenas consiguió reprimir un bostezo. La reunión de vecinos de los apartamentos Vivian Vannick-Smythe no había empezado aún y ya tenía ganas de irse.

Sentía el estómago lleno de nudos. A pesar de su conversación con Rukia, estaba tan tensa como antes. Casi no recordaba lo que era sentirse tranquila.

Aquel asunto con Toshiro se había prolongado más de la cuenta. Tendría que afrontarlo y decirle la verdad. Al día siguiente lo llamaría, fijaría un encuentro y le soltaría la bomba. Luego, una vez cumplido su deber, podría volver a su vida segura sabiendo que el hombre que tan empeñado estaba en rehuir vínculos emocionales no volvería a molestarla.

* * *

—Pareces aburrida —dijo una voz suave de mujer a su lado.

Momo sonrió a Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Los ojos verdes de ésta estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas demasiado prácticas y su cabello Verde largo iba recogido en una coleta alta en la nuca. Vestía vaqueros, una camiseta y sandalias que mostraban uñas con

restos de esmalte rojo. Nelliel habitaba y cuidaba el piso 12B en ausencia de su dueño, pero también era una diseñadora gráfica de talento, aunque desempleada en ese momento, y una buena amiga.

—Aburrida no —murmuró Momo—, sólo distraída.

No era fácil fijar la atención en lo que ocurría en el bloque de pisos cuando estaba centrada en algo mucho más profundo y personal.

—¿Algo con lo que yo pueda ayudar? —preguntó Nelliel.

—No. Pero gracias. ¿Algo nuevo en tu caso?

—Trabajando. O intentándolo —gruñó Nelliel.

Momo sonrió comprensiva.

—¿Te siguen molestando las chicas de Grimmjow ?

Nelliel puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó las gafas encima de la cabeza.

—Es una pesadilla. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez debe de pasar cada minuto del día ligando, porque delante de mi puerta pasan mujeres a todas horas.

Grimmjow tenía fama de playboy y se rumoreaba que tenía una mujer nueva un día sí y otro también. Y esas mujeres siempre aparecían por el 721 de Park Avenue.

—Juro que esas mujeres no tienen ni pizca de cerebro —susurró Nelliel—. Siempre llaman a mi puerta en vez de a la suya. ¿Es que no saben distinguir el 12B del 12C? ¿Jaegerjaquez no sale con mujeres que sepan leer?

Momo sonrió a su amiga y se dispuso a prestar atención a la reunión. Estaban en el 12A, el piso de Vannick-Smythe, donde, como siempre, no conseguía encontrar nada de buen gusto. Todo estaba atestado hasta resultar caótico. Era tan hortera que a Momo le dolían los ojos sólo con mirar. Todo era caro, pero resultaba imposible sentirse cómoda allí. Lo cual probablemente fuera algo bueno, pues así duraban menos las reuniones.

En ese momento, Vivian Liltotto Lamperd, la presidenta de la comunidad de vecinos porque nadie más quería el puesto, dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos. Liltotto, de sesenta y pocos años, abusaba del botox, lo que daba como resultado que su rostro delgado fuera casi inexpresivo. Sólo sus fríos ojos amarillos mostraban vida. Era muy delgada, vestía ropa clásica y estilosa, llevaba el cabello rubio corto y tenía el porte de un militar.

Por suerte, ese día había encerrado a _Glutton_ y _Neiman_ , sus dos pequeños shih tzus, en el dormitorio, aunque la pesada puerta que separaba a los chuchos de la reunión no conseguía ahogar completamente sus ladridos.

—He pensado que, antes de empezar la reunión, deberíamos tener un minuto de silencio por Orihime Inoue—dijo Liltotto —. Yo no la conocía mucho, pero fue, aunque brevemente, una de nosotros.

Todos guardaron silencio obedientes y Momo pensó en la joven que había muerto la semana anterior. Sólo conocía a Orihime de vista, pero su caída desde el tejado le había causado una honda impresión.

Bambietta Basterbine, una mujer de cabellera violeta, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Tenemos información sobre qué le ocurrió exactamente? —preguntó.

—Buena pregunta —la apoyó Nanao Ise —. Yo oí que algunos periodistas decían que la policía cree que pudieron empujarla.

—Eso es pura especulación —le aseguró Liltotto

—¿Han encontrado una nota de suicidio? —preguntó Nelliel

—No que yo sepa —repuso la anfítriona—. La policía no se muestra muy comunicativa. Pero estoy segura de que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos y pronto se dejará de hablar de esta tragedia en las noticias.

Momo pensó que seguramente sería así. En unos días más, los periodistas se marcharían a otro sitio y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Aunque no para ella.

—Tengo que anunciar un par de cosas —declaró Liltotto —. Lamento decirles que el senador Suzuki y su esposa se han mudado. No sé adónde exactamente, pero creo que siguen en la ciudad. Su piso está a la venta.

Hubo murmullos de conversaciones y Momo pasó la mirada por los congregados. Hisagi Shuuhei estaba sentado solo, lo cual no tenía nada de sorprendente. Era un hombre alto y apuesto que casi nunca asistía a las reuniones y, cuando lo hacía, permanecía al margen.

Kyoraku Shunsui, el esposo de Nanao, estaba sentado al lado de su mujer, pero su expresión mostraba claramente que no le gustaba estar allí. Nanao también se mostraba rígida, y su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que habría preferido estar en cualquier otra parte.

Bambietta golpeaba la alfombra con la punta del pie y hasta Nelleil, sentada al lado de Momo, empezaba a dar muestras de nerviosismo. Momo, por su parte, había sido educada por el suficiente número de niñeras como para saber que uno debía estarse quieto cuando quería moverse. Para saber cómo impedir que los sentimientos se leyeran en el rostro. Para saber cómo guardarlo todo dentro, donde nadie pudiera verlo.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Liltotto —. Estoy segura de que les encantará oír esto —esperó a que todos fijaran su atención en ella—. Me han informado de que nuestra casa, el 721 de Park Avenue, está en la lista de posibles edificios históricos. Creo que deberíamos dar una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Empezó a moverse por la habitación hablando con la gente e intentando suscitar entusiasmo por la celebración y Momo se acercó a la puerta. Nelliel se había escapado ya y ella la seguiría de cerca.

—Momo, querida.

La joven se detuvo y se volvió a saludar a Liltotto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola. La reunión ha ido muy bien.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —la presidenta intentó sonreír, pero su piel demasiado tensa no se lo permitió—. Perdona si me entrometo, querida, pero pareces preocupada. ¿Va todo bien?

Momo, sorprendida, tardó un momento en contestar.

—Gracias por preguntarlo —forzó una sonrisa que no sentía—, pero sí, estoy bien. Sólo algo cansada. Y la tragedia de Orihime Inoue nos tiene a todos un poco tensos.

—Oh, por supuesto —asintió Liltotto —. ¡Pobre mujer! No se me ocurre en qué podía estar pensando para saltar así desde el tejado.

—¿Entonces crees que fue un suicidio?

—Supongo que tú también — Liltotto la miró fijamente—. Cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado horrible. Si la hubieran empujado, podríamos haber sido uno de nosotros.

Momo no lo había pensado en esos términos, pero ahora que la semilla había sido plantada, se estremeció y lanzó otro vistazo a las personas que vivían en su bloque. Liltotto tenía razón. No podía imaginarse a ninguno como un asesino. Orihime seguramente había saltado. Lo cual era muy triste. ¡Qué horrible sentirse tan sola y desgraciada que la única solución fuera acabar con tu vida!

—Ahora te he entristecido —musitó Liltotto —. No era mi intención.

Era cierto, pero Momo no deseaba seguir hablando de aquello.

—En absoluto —sonrió—. Pero estoy cansada. Si me disculpas…

—Por supuesto — Liltotto miraba ya a otro de los presentes en la estancia—. Vete a casa.

Momo bajó corriendo los escalones hasta el ascensor. Cuando entró en él, miró la placa con los números de los pisos. Sabía que debía ir a su casa, pero Rukia había salido y no le apetecía estar sola oyendo el silencio. Apretó en un impulso el botón del bajo y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor.

Salió del ascensor con el pequeño bolso de diseño colgado al hombro y cruzó rápidamente el suelo de mármol. Una serie de alfombras orientales de colores brillantes suavizaban la fría esterilidad del mármol y apagaban el golpeteo de sus zapatos de tacón.

Las paredes del vestíbulo, pintadas de un azul apagado, estaban decoradas con cuadros caros y espejos de elegantes marcos dorados. El techo era alto y una araña enorme de cristal colgaba en el centro, casi directamente encima del escritorio ancho de caoba del conserje. Las puertas del 721 eran de cristal pesado, enmarcadas de caoba brillante, y permitían a la gente que pasaba por la acera echar un vistazo al estilo de vida elegante de los que habitaban allí. Momo siempre había tenido la sensación de que los demás vecinos y ella eran como los ejemplares de un zoo. Ellos permanecían en su jaula dorada y la gente se paraba a mirar un estilo de vida muy distinto al suyo.

—Hola, Kira —saludó al conserje, que había salido de detrás del escritorio y corría a abrirle la puerta.

Iduru Kira medía alrededor de un metro setenta y era levemente cargado de hombros, rubio, con ojos azules y modales obsequiosos.

—Hola, señorita Hinamori. Encantado de verla, como siempre.

Momo esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Habría sido más fácil hacerlo ella misma, pero Kira era muy concienzudo con sus deberes.

—Gracias.

Salió a la calle atestada. Las noches de verano en Nueva York eran calientes y pegajosas y aquélla no era una excepción. Vibraba el tráfico, aullaban los cláxones y un taxista iracundo gritaba a los peatones que no hacían caso del semáforo y cruzaban la calle delante de él. Soplaba una ligera brisa, que transportaba el aroma a perritos calientes del puesto de la esquina.

Momo sonrió y echó a andar. Después del rato que había pasado sentada, era un placer estar fuera, ser parte del bullicio de la ciudad. Estaba sola pero formaba parte de la multitud. Y había algo de consuelo en eso. Allí era sólo un cuerpo más que caminaba deprisa por la acera. Allí nadie esperaba nada de ella. Nadie la observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención siempre que continuara andando y no interrumpiera el flujo de gente.

* * *

No tenía que ir lejos, sólo hasta el Park Café, en la esquina. La mayoría de los habitantes del 721 consideraban el pequeño café como una prolongación del edificio.

No obstante, esa noche Momo no quería encontrarse con ningún conocido. No le apetecía charlar, pero tampoco quería regresar a su casa para estar sola. Entró en el café, donde la recibió una mezcla de olores a canela, chocolate y café. El siseo de la máquina de café ponía el contrapunto a las conversaciones y las risas.

Había sillones grandes, sofás y mesitas bajas. Del lecho colgaban macetas de cobre con helechos y una música suave de jazz salía de los altavoces. Momo pidió un descafeinado y un bollo y se instaló en un sillón en uno de los rincones, donde intentó pasar desapercibida.

El piso de Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba cerca del Park Café y solía ir allí al menos una vez al día. De hecho, allí era donde había conocido a Momo Hinamori, la mujer que lo volvía loco en ese momento.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que la había visto. Estaba muy elegante, sentada sola en un sillón del rincón, mirando las idas y venidas de los demás clientes como si estuviera en un palco de un teatro de Broadway. El cabello negro le colgaba suelto hasta los hombros y sus grandes ojos marrones se habían posado en él en cuanto entró por la puerta.

Toshiro había sentido aquella mirada hasta los huesos y algo lo había impulsado a acercarse a ella, algo que no habría hecho en circunstancias normales, pues no buscaba el tipo de relación que una mujer como ella sin duda quería y necesitaba.

Se habían conocido, hablado, tocado y acabado en la cama en lo que fue una noche como ninguna otra. Sólo el recuerdo del cuerpo de ella moviéndose bajo el suyo y la seda suave de su piel bastaban para excitarlo.

Lo cual sólo servía para alimentar la rabia que hervía bajo su aparente calma. ¿Por qué ella no contestaba a sus llamadas? ¿Y por qué narices él se portaba como si fuera un adolescente enamorado?

Tomó su café solo y se volvió para marcharse. Entonces lo sintió. El poder de la mirada de ella. Igual que la primera vez dos meses atrás.

Posó la vista en el rincón más alejado y la encontró allí, entre las sombras. Otra vez.

Y esa vez no iba a permitir que escapara tan fácilmente.

* * *

chan chan chan xDD ok no, bueno espero de verdad les guste, lancen sus piedras y sus reviews, alguna duda o sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están aquí el siguiente capitulo ,este capitulo se lo dedico a ChibiFjola, espero pases todos tu exámenes.

Quiero clarar que con lo personajes hay un poco de Ooc

Espero les guste y disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen son del super odiado Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco me pertenece es de la increíble escritora Maureen Child, yo solo los tomo prestados.

 **Capitulo 2**

Toshiro cruzó la estancia atestada con los ojos clavados en los de Momo. A pesar de la distancia, podía sentir la tensión que inundaba el cuerpo de ella. Su máscara estudiada de fría indiferencia se quebró un poco en la mirada y a él le gustó saber que la ponía nerviosa.

¿A qué hombre no le habría gustado?

—Momo —dijo en voz baja, de modo que sólo lo oyera ella.

—Hola, Toshiro.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Hola? ¿Nada más? ¿Llevas dos meses evitándome y sólo me dices hola?

Ella partió un trozo de bizcocho, se lo llevó a los labios y lo masticó. Toshiro sabía que intentaba ganar tiempo, pero ahora que la tenía arrinconada, no dejaría que se marchara hasta que le explicara por qué narices se había empeñado tanto en evitarlo.

Acercó un sillón al de ella y se sentó en el borde. Tomó un sorbo de café y la miró. Se había despertado muchas noches con su imagen en el cerebro. Se había dicho que la recordaba mal, que ninguna mujer podía ser tan hermosa. Ninguna mujer poseía aquella mezcla inquietante de inocencia y sensualidad. Y casi se había creído sus mentiras. Hasta ahora.

Ahora veía que ella no sólo era todo lo que prometía su memoria… era más. Sólo su aroma, algo ligero y floral, bastaba para tentarlo. Como si necesitara tentaciones.

—Pensaba llamarte mañana —dijo ella.

Toshiro volvió al presente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Oye, sé que estás enfadado.

—Hace semanas que pasé la fase del enfado.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y movió la cabeza.

—Pasamos una noche juntos y, cuando terminó, dejaste muy claro que sólo te interesaba una relación sexual.

Él soltó una risita y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los oían. Todo el mundo parecía distraído con sus amigos o detrás de un ordenador, con la luz de la pantalla reflejada en el rostro. Era como si Momo y él estuvieran solos en una isla.

—Eso no pareció importarte aquella noche —señaló.

—No —admitió ella. Se lamió los labios y el gesto hizo que el cuerpo de él se tensara hasta el punto del dolor—. Aquella noche nos dejamos llevar los dos. Hicimos cosas que…

—He pensado en eso desde entonces —la interrumpió él, que quería estar seguro de que Momo tenía presentes los mismos recuerdos que lo plagaban a él.

Nunca había estado con una mujer tan controlada por fuera y tan completamente desinhibida en la cama. Ella se le había metido dentro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener una distancia emocional segura. Y eso lo enfurecía. Toshiro no era estúpido; conocía a las mujeres como ella.

Una mujer de la alta sociedad, nacida en un mundo en el que él sólo había podido entrar después de años de trabajo duro y perseverancia. Ella tenía pedigrí y él era un perro callejero. Sus diferencias eran palpables, pero esas diferencias no habían importado en la cama. En las horas que habían pasado juntos, los dos habían encontrado algo en el otro que no habían encontrado en ninguna otra parte.

Al menos, eso creía él.

—Créeme si te digo que yo también he pensado en aquella noche —musitó ella—. He pensado mucho.

—¿Y entonces por qué me esquivas? Los dos disfrutamos.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Y qué nos impide vivir otra noche… o más, igual que aquélla?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada.

Toshiro se quedó atónito. Su comentario sencillo, su mirada limpia y firme, la decisión de su boca… Todo dejaba claro que decía la verdad. Pero si quería que se creyera que el niño era suyo, le esperaba una sorpresa.

Toshiro sabía algo que ella desconocía y, debido a eso, no le cabía ninguna duda de que no era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

—Felicidades —dijo con voz tensa. Tomó un trago de café y el líquido fuerte le quemó la lengua. Casi lo agradeció, pues la molestia le dio algo en lo que concentrarse que no fuera la súplica muda de los ojos de ella—. ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Ella echó atrás la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tú, por supuesto.

Él se echó a reír lo bastante alto para que algunas cabezas se volvieran a mirarlo. Toshiro miró a esas personas y ellas apartaron la vista enseguida. Volvió la cabeza hacia Julia con una mueca.

—Buen intento, pero no me lo trago.

—¿Qué? —ella parecía también atónita—. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

—Una pregunta interesante.

Toshiro dejó el café en la mesa y se felicitó en silencio por la calma que mantenía. Nadie habría dicho al verlo que estaba furioso… y bastante decepcionado. Le quitó el vaso a ella, lo dejó y murmuró:

—Toma tu bolso. Nos vamos.

—Yo no quiero irme.

—Eso a mí no me importa —se puso en pie y la miró con fijeza hasta que ella tomó el bolso y se levantó. La agarró del codo con firmeza y la guió hacia la calle.

—¿Adónde vamos? —las piernas mucho más cortas de ella se esforzaban por mantener el paso largo de él, pero Toshiro no aminoró el ritmo.

* * *

Era una fuerza de la naturaleza que conseguía de algún modo apartar a la multitud que atestaba las aceras. La gente se hacía a un lado, se retiraba de su camino y él tiraba de Momo. No pensaba tener aquella conversación en público. Si ella quería jugar, lo harían en su casa, donde podría decirle claramente lo que pensaba de las mujeres de sangre azul que intentaban engañar a la gente.

El bloque donde vivía era mucho más nuevo que el de ella. También era de mucho dinero, pero no viejo, sino de nuevos ricos. El portero se apresuró a abrir la puerta de cromo y cristal y se apartó cuando Toshiro tiró de Momo por las baldosas brillantes del vestíbulo hasta los ascensores.

Pulsó uno de los botones y la miró de arriba abajo mientras esperaban.

—Ni una palabra más hasta que estemos solos.

Ella asintió con rigidez, tiró de su codo y se apartó con calma el cabello de la cara. El miró su reflejo en la puerta del ascensor y, a pesar de todo lo demás que sentía, el deseo lo invadió con fuerza.

Llegó el ascensor y, una vez dentro, Toshiro introdujo su tarjeta llave y pulsó el botón del único ático del edificio. Vivía en la cima del mundo, con una vista que cada vez que entraba en la estancia le recordaba que había triunfado. Estaba arriba. Todo el trabajo había valido la pena y había hecho realidad sus sueños.

En el ático, la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el vestíbulo. Tenía mil metros cuadrados de vivienda, pero Toshiro vivía solo, con excepción de la asistenta que iba a diario y se marchaba por la tarde. Había probado el matrimonio una vez.

Y había aprendido la lección.

Una parte de esa lección era la razón por la que sabía que Momo le mentía.

Se hizo a un lado e invitó a Momo a entrar. Ella ya había estado allí, en su única noche juntos, y él había visto su fantasma todos los días desde entonces.

—¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó, y bajó los dos escalones que llevaban a la sala de estar—. Oh, espera. Estás embarazada.

Ella se tomó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Tienes agua?

Él apretó los dientes, se sirvió un whisky y sacó una botella de agua mineral del frigorífico. Se acercó adonde estaba ella, al lado de los ventanales que se abrían desde el suelo hasta el techo y mostraban una vista increíble de la ciudad y del puerto.

—Había olvidado lo bonito que es esto —ella abrió la botella de agua.

A Toshiro le gustaba. Ahora que Karin se había ido, estaba decorado en un estilo claramente masculino. Unas cuantas alfombras puntuaban el amplio suelo de roble. Sofás y sillones grandes se agrupaban en grupos de conversación que raramente se utilizaban. En una pared había una chimenea, con estanterías a cada lado llenas de libros.

—Es una vista preciosa —dijo ella.

—Sí. Ya lo dijiste la última vez que estuviste aquí —él tomó un trago de whisky y dejó que el líquido ardiente lo calentara por dentro.

Ella lo miró.

—No sé por qué has insistido en venir aquí. Ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—Ajá. Estás embarazada de mí.

—Así es.

—Eso es mentira.

La mano de ella se tensó en la botella de agua.

—¿Y por qué te iba a mentir?

—Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber —murmuró él—. La noche que estuvimos juntos me dijiste que acababas de salir de una relación larga. Y lo que me pregunto es por qué intentas hacer pasar su niño por mío.

Momo tomó otro sorbo de agua.

—Yukio y yo llevábamos meses sin estar… juntos de ese modo antes de romper. Éramos sólo amigos.

—Demasiado civilizado para un sexo bueno, ¿no? No me extraña que vinieras a mí para una noche de diversión.

—Eso no fue así —argumentó ella, que se preguntaba por qué se había complicado tanto aquello. No había esperado que él se alegrara mucho de la noticia, pero tampoco que negara ser el padre—. Cuando nos conocimos, hubo una conexión entre nosotros. Yo la sentí y supongo que tú también. Una especie de…

—No lo conviertas en lo que no era, preciosa —Toshiro levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Los dos estábamos necesitados aquella noche y fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Pero no fue nada más. No había coros de ángeles cantando. Fue lo que fue.

Momo recibió aquellas palabras como una bofetada. Por eso precisamente no se le daban bien las relaciones sin sentido. Necesitaba sentir un vínculo con el hombre antes de acostarse con él. Y esa noche, arrastrada por el magnetismo de Toshiro, se había convencido de que el vínculo existía. ¿Podía haberse equivocado tanto? ¿Podía haber confundido el hambre sexual con algo más?

¡Qué idiota era!

—Así que, sea lo que sea lo que te propones, no te saldrá bien —continuó él con suavidad. Dejó el whisky en una mesa de cristal y se acercó más a ella—. No sé lo que buscas, pero sé lo que necesitamos los dos. Lo que los dos queremos.

—No, te equivocas.

Toshiro la abrazó con fuerza, hasta que ella notó la dureza de su pene presionado contra su cuerpo. Y entonces sus entrañas se convirtieron en fuego líquido.

El deseo se extendió entre sus muslos y la necesidad palpitante que recordaba de la única noche con él empezó a martillearle en las venas.

Toshiro le acarició la espalda hasta que Momo tuvo la sensación de que no podía respirar. No podía concentrarse. No podía recordar que había sido su intención decirle que no. Decirle que ella no buscaba sexo sin compromiso.

Él la besó en los labios y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos con un deseo que encontró eco en lo más hondo de ella.

—Dilo ahora —susurró él—. Si vas a decir que no, dilo ahora y me pararé.

Ella sabía que debía decirlo, pero su cuerpo opinaba de otro modo. No había futuro con Toshiro. No la creía y, para demostrarle que era el padre con una prueba de paternidad, tendría que esperar a que naciera el niño. Por lo tanto, no había modo de convencerlo. Si tuviera algo de sentido común, saldría de allí y se consolaría pensando que había hecho lo correcto. Le había dicho lo del niño y él podía elegir no creerla.

Pero no quería irse.

Quería otra noche.

La pedía a gritos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada latido de su corazón volvía más desesperada su necesidad de él. Y eso la llevó a tomar otra decisión que seguramente la atormentaría más tarde.

—No digo que no —repuso.

Llevó las manos al pecho de él y Toshiro subió también las palmas a los senos de ella, que acarició a través de la tela.

—Pues di que sí —exigió. Apretó los pechos con más fuerza, lo suficiente para que ella lo necesitara aún más.

—Sí, Toshiro. Maldita sea, sí.

Los ojos de él brillaron un momento, victoriosos, y la besó en la boca de nuevo. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, Momo cerró los ojos con un suspiro de rendición. La embargó una ola de calor, que recorrió sus venas electrificando todas las células de su cuerpo. La lengua de Toshiro le separó los labios y ella la dejó entrar y la recibió con su lengua para formar juntas una danza erótica de expectativas.

Mientras la besaba, Toshiro le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa. Tardó sólo segundos en abrirlos y quitarle la camisa, que dejó caer al suelo. A continuación le tocó al sujetador y le acarició los pechos. Sus dedos jugaban con los pezones y él no dejaba de besarla.

Acabó el beso con brusquedad y se inclinó a mordisquear primero un pezón y después el otro. Acarició los pechos con la lengua, los labios y los dientes y ella se sintió volar cada vez más arriba, aferrándose a la boca de él con la suya mientras miraba Manhattan extendido debajo de ellos, con las luces de la ciudad formando un caleidoscopio de colores.

—Más —susurró él contra su piel.

—Sí, Toshiro, por favor, más.

Nunca se había sentido como se sentía con él. Aquel hombre era a su cuerpo lo que una cerilla encendida a un cartucho de dinamita. ¿Por qué era el único que podía provocarle sensaciones tan increíbles?

Él le desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones y los bajó por las piernas, arrastrando consigo el minúsculo tanga de encaje. El aire fresco de la habitación le besó la piel y ella se estremeció. Pero no tenía frío. ¿Cómo iba a tener frío con las manos de Toshiro en su cuerpo?

—Agárrate a mí —él se arrodilló ante ella y esperó a que las manos de la joven se posaran en sus hombros musculosos. Le levantó la pierna derecha, la apoyó en su espalda y levantó la vista hacia ella.

El deseo y la pasión brillaban en sus ojos y Momo se sintió atrapada en su mirada firme y observadora. Él acercó la boca a su pubis y Momo empezó a temblar. Separó con los dedos su cabello y Momo dio un respingo y tomó aire con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera la última vez.

Pero lo soltó con la misma fuerza cuando la lengua de él rozó su piel más íntima. Toshiro cerró los ojos, se apoyó en ella y empezó a torturarla gentilmente con caricias inteligentes y prolongadas. Momo se agarró a la camisa de él con todas sus fuerzas. Su equilibrio era precario, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo la habría convencido para que se moviera de allí.

Quería quedarse así para siempre. Tener la sensación de la boca de él en la piel, el calor de su lengua, el roce de su aliento y la caricia de sus dedos cuando él le introdujo primero uno y después otro.

—¡Toshiro! —se tambaleó y él usó la mano libre para sujetarla y mantenerla en posición de modo que pudiera continuar con sus caricias.

Mientras sus dedos entraban y salían del cuerpo de ella, su boca proseguía con aquella tortura deliciosa. La llevaba casi hasta el límite y después se apartaba para mantenerla al borde del orgasmo, peligrosamente cerca del límite, pero siempre a un suspiro de distancia.

El cuerpo de Momo era una masa estremecida de necesidad y pasión. Se agarraba a él y movía las caderas lo mejor que podía. Abrió los ojos y lo miró acariciarla cada vez más rápido, hasta que ella se olvidó de respirar y sólo pudo pensar en el orgasmo, que estaba siempre justo fuera de su alcance.

—Toshiro, por favor —susurró con voz rota—. Por favor. Ahora. Ahora.

La boca de él siguió acariciándola y los dedos siguieron entrando y saliendo de ella al mismo ritmo que la lengua. Y cuando Momo estuvo segura de que no podría resistirlo más, Toshiro siguió acariciándola hasta que ella se olvidó de todo y el único punto en su universo fueron los hombros de él bajo sus manos.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de estremecerse, Toshiro la tomó en brazos y la miró. Momo leyó en sus rasgos el control rígido que mantenía. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Más. Te quiero dentro.

—Me tendrás —prometió él.

* * *

Cruzó la habitación y salió al pasillo, donde sus pasos resonaban como un latido frenético en el suelo de madera brillante.

Momo no podía apartar la vista de él. Miraba la línea fuerte de su mandíbula, el modo en que le caía el pelo blanco por la frente y el brillo de sus ojos de color turquesa. Su cuerpo volvía a desearlo.

El dormitorio era un espacio enorme, iluminado sólo por la luna y las luces de la ciudad que llegaban de abajo. En la pared opuesta a las ventanas había una cama lo bastante grande para acoger a seis personas. La colcha de seda granate estaba ya retirada y cuando Toshiro la depositó sobre el colchón se sintió como rodeada de nubes.

Lo observó desnudarse con rapidez. Miró su pene duro y le cosquillearon las entrañas. Levantó los brazos y lo recibió en su interior, y cuando él la cubrió con su cuerpo, se regodeó en la sensación de sus pieles juntas. Sus cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro como si estuvieran hechos para eso y para nada más.

Las caricias y acometidas de él volvieron a llevarla al límite, inmersa en un mar de sensaciones demasiado numerosas para identificarlas todas. Ni siquiera lo intentó. En lugar de ello, se concentró en estar con él y, cuando Toshiro se tumbó de espaldas y la colocó encima, Momo se dejó hacer de buen grado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? La única otra noche maravillosa con él había creado una vida. Vida en la que él no creía y que no le importaba. Una vida que ella estaba deseando cuidar.

Habían sido dos desconocidos y, en realidad, seguían siéndolo. Y sin embargo, allí en su habitación y en su cama, se sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre. Como si una parte de ella hubiera estado siempre esperando que él entrara en su vida. Como si su cuerpo lo reconociera.

Él le agarró los muslos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa y Momo no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse y besar aquella boca. Su pelo cayó a ambos lados de ellos, formando una cortina suave y aislándolos del resto del mundo.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas jugaron y sus alientos se mezclaron como si fueran uno. Como si aquello estuviera destinado a ocurrir. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en eso, él le levantó las caderas y la guio despacio para colocarla de modo que pudiera penetrarla.

Momo se enderezó, arqueó la espalda y respiró hondo a medida que él la iba llenando lenta a inexorablemente. Su pene duro penetró en el calor de ella, que lo recibió en lo más profundo. Su recompensa fue ver los ojos de Toshiro nublados por la pasión.

—Me toca —susurró ella. Y empezó a moverse. Balanceó las caderas, se retorció y arqueó la espalda. Subió y bajó las manos por su pecho y rozó los pezones con sus uñas cortas.

Él gimió y la miró a los ojos, como si en ese momento no hubiera nada en el mundo más importante que ella. Momo le sostuvo la mirada, levantó las manos y rodeó sus propios pechos con ellas.

Mientras él miraba, ella se acariciaba los pezones y disfrutaba de la mirada excitada de él. Ahora lo había atrapado en su red y a él no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, sentir, seguir hasta el final ese viaje húmedo del placer.

Contemplando la mirada vidriosa de Toshiro, la embargó una fuerza puramente femenina. Veía su deseo y sentía su pasión. Sonriendo, levantó los brazos en alto por encima de la cabeza, arqueó la espalda y lo cabalgó más fuerte y más rápido. Empezó a gemir en la penumbra. Las manos de él se aferraron con más fuerza a sus muslos, hasta que ella sintió la presión de cada uno de los dedos quemándole la piel.

Entonces él bajó una mano al punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían y le acarició el clítoris. Buscó el punto exacto y lo acarició mientras ella no dejaba de montarlo y, en cuestión de segundos, cambiaron las tornas y fue de nuevo Momo la que empezó a gritar avanzando sin aliento a la cima que los esperaba.

Mientras llegaba al clímax, oyó el grito ronco de él. Toshiro la abrazó y la sostuvo con fuerza para frenar así su caída de vuelta a la tierra.

* * *

Bueno espero les gustara , si es asi no olviden dejan un Review, dejando dudas, inquietudes tambien pueden lazar piedras o tomates xDD Hasta luego.

Bye Bye :*


	3. Chapter 3

**He revivido xD ... Holi espero alguien este todavía por aquí, lo se no tengo excusa que valga pero bueno volví a retomar esta adaptación espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Bueno pronto me toca escribir algunas cosas para la novela, puesto que aunque es una gran historia hay algunas cosas que no explican y yo no voy hacerles esa maldad a ustedes... Hay es donde saldrá a flote todo mis años de RolPlayer, Lectora, mis clases de Redacción y lo poco que llevo de escritora, tal vez deba cambiar un poco la personalidad de algún personaje pero yo les diré ... sin mas que decir ... No leemos abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen al Malvado Mangaka Tite Kubo, yo solo uso sus sexys personajes y la historia tampoco es mía es de Maureen Child yo solo estoy adaptado.

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Con Momo acurrucada a su lado, Toshiro respiró tranquilo por primera vez en dos meses. Al fin la tenía donde quería que estuviera. No sabía lo que pretendía con el engaño del niño, pero, fuera lo que fuera, lo descubriría ahora que ella había vuelto a su cama, donde debía estar.

No era idiota. Sabía muy bien que ella había disfrutado tanto como él. ¿Qué sentido tenía, pues, mentir? ¿Qué podía buscar Momo con eso?

Se incorporó sobre un codo, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres decirme ahora que no te interesa una relación sexual?

Los grandes ojos marrones de ella se achicaron perceptiblemente.

—Lo que yo he dicho es que no me interesa únicamente una relación sexual —dijo con calma.

—Creo que acabas de probar que es mentira. Y de un modo espectacular, o eso me ha parecido a mí.

Ella murmuró algo que Toshiro no llegó a entender, se apartó y se levantó por el borde de la cama. Desnuda, conseguía que se le hiciera la boca agua. Era de constitución pequeña, casi frágil, pero estaba en forma. Había fuerza en aquel cuerpo casi demasiado delgado y, cuando salió de la estancia en dirección a la sala, Toshiro tuvo que admitir que la deseaba otra vez.

Saltó de la cama y la siguió sin que sus pies desnudos hicieran ruido en el suelo. La observó agacharse a recoger la ropa, apoyó un hombro en la jamba y la miró vestirse.

— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Ella lo miró y respiró hondo.

—No he venido aquí por esto.

—Puede que no, pero se te da muy bien. ¿Por qué no lo repetimos?

—Porque no tiene sentido —dijo ella. Se puso el tanga y después los pantalones.

—Has gritado —repuso él con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Yo creo que el sentido es precisamente ése.

Momo hizo una mueca y se puso el sujetador rápidamente.

—Es imposible hablar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres hablar, hablaremos —contestó él.

Se acercó a ella, cómodo con su desnudez. Momo, sin embargo, parecía algo nerviosa por el hecho de que él continuara desnudo. Mejor. Era un hombre al que le gustaba saber que tenía ventaja sobre su oponente. Y aunque no sabía bien cómo podía describir su relación, «oponente» sí era una palabra apropiada allí.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con determinación.

—Estoy embarazada —repuso—. Sólo te lo he dicho porque es lo correcto.

—Oh, te interesa hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?

—Sinceramente —replicó ella—, me va interesando cada vez menos a medida que te oigo hablar.

Se puso la blusa blanca y, antes de que pudiera abrocharla, Toshiro se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros. La atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, la miró a los ojos y preguntó con calma:

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes en realidad?

Por un momento creyó ver decepción en sus ojos, pero enseguida pasó el momento y los ojos de ella volvieron a su tono marrón desapasionado.

—Si no me crees, ¿por qué me voy a molestar en intentar convencerte?

Toshiro empezó a tener dudas, pero las apartó sin merced. Lo que ella dijera no importaba; él ya sabía la verdad.

—Quiero saber por qué intentas esto —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Se ha corrido la voz de que quería un heredero, ¿no es así? —él le clavó un instante los dedos en los hombros.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por favor. Ambos sabemos que ese tipo de cotilleos son la razón de vivir de tu grupo social. Entre los ricos y mimados hay más cotilleos y rumores que en Hollywood.

Momo se soltó y Toshiro le permitió apartarse. Ella se abrochó la blusa, se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo peinó con los dedos hasta que dejó de transmitir el mensaje de que acababa de revolcarse en la cama con su amante. Se volvió, tomó su bolso de donde lo había dejado antes y se puso los zapatos.

Sólo cuando se disponía a marcharse, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero te he dicho la verdad.

—Tal y como la vez tú, claro.

— ¿No es eso lo que nos ocurre a todos?

Él frunció el ceño, pero la dejó salir y no intentó detenerla cuando entró en el ascensor.

* * *

—Soy una idiota —le dijo con un gemido Momo a Rukia una hora más tarde.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. El cuerpo le vibraba todavía por la sesión con Toshiro y seguía dolida por la desconfianza de él. ¿Por qué tenía que asumir que le mentía cuando ni siquiera se molestaba en exigir una prueba de paternidad?

Cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y miró a su alrededor. Se había construido un nido allí, un lugar donde se sentía cómoda. Feliz. Las paredes eran de un tono malva suave, las cortinas, blancas y el sofá y los sillones estaban tapizados de una tela de color marfil estampada con rosas. En ese apartamento, Momo había conseguido por fin hacerse un hogar.

Allí, en contraposición con los lugares en los que se había criado, no había nada frío, formal ni rígido. Allí siempre se había sentido a gusto… hasta esa noche. Y eso era culpa suya tanto como de Toshiro.

Miró al techo y dijo con incredulidad:

—Me he ido directamente a la cama con él otra vez. Es como si me hipnotizara o algo así.

— ¡Qué suerte! —exclamó Rukia.

— ¿Suerte? —Momo movió la cabeza—. Es como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo o algo así, excepto porque yo estoy allí dentro de mi cuerpo. Simplemente, no tengo control sobre él —se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ni siquiera hemos usado condón otra vez.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso, ¿no te parece?

—No pienso. Esa es la única verdad. Es como si me bloqueara el cerebro cuando me toca. No comprendo en absoluto lo que pasa.

— ¿Y por qué intentar comprenderlo? —Preguntó Rukia con un suspiro de envidia—. Disfrútalo y punto.

—Tú no me ayudas —Momo miró de hito en hito a su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón, enfrente de ella.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? —Rukia se echó a reír y hundió la cuchara en el recipiente de medio litro de helado de chocolate—. ¡Oh, muy mal, Momo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Acostándote con hombres! —Sonrió y movió la cabeza—. No pienso hacerlo.

—Pero él no cree lo del niño.

Rukia frunció el ceño, se inclinó y tomó el otro recipiente de helado, que ya estaba abierto y con una cucharilla clavada. Se lo pasó a Momo.

—Vale, eso es terrible. Debería haberte creído. Nunca he conocido a una persona tan sincera como tú.

Momo tomó un bocado de su helado de fresa, dejó que se disolviera lentamente en la lengua y dijo:

—Díselo a él. Ni siquiera se ha parado a pensarlo; me ha llamado mentirosa desde el principio.

—Y para vengarte por ese insulto, te has acostado con él —rió Rukia—. Así aprenderá la lección.

Momo hizo una mueca. Tomó un cojín rosa y se lo lanzó a su amiga.

—Ya te he dicho que soy idiota.

—La pregunta es… ¿ha valido la pena? —rió Rukia.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Suspiró Momo—. Ese hombre tiene unos dedos mágicos. Y una boca mágica y un…

—Ya me hago una idea. Y siento mucha envidia —Rukia apuñaló su helado, tomó un buen pedazo y se lo comió.

Momo hizo un mohín. No debería hablar tanto de lo increíble que era el sexo con Toshiro. No debía olvidar que Rukia estaba en su casa por lo mal que había terminado su última historia de amor.

—Perdóname —dijo con aire culpable.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —contestó su amiga—. Es cierto que amé a un perdedor, pero eso ya se ha acabado. Estoy bien y muy contenta con mi helado de chocolate y con tus aventuras.

—Esas aventuras han terminado —musitó Julia con firmeza—. No puedo repetir eso con Toshiro. El sexo no es suficiente.

—Hmm. A mí no me vas a convencer de eso en este momento.

— ¿Es que no tengo ya bastantes problemas? —Replicó Momo—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Rukia dejó su helado en la mesa y miró a su amiga.

—Tú eres la única que puede decidir eso. Es tu hijo. Tu vida. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil y, a la vez, complicada. Quería tener el niño, pero le aterrorizaba lo que ocurriría en los próximos meses.

—Tú sabes que siempre he querido hijos —suspiró.

—Cierto.

—Pero esperaba estar casada antes.

—Naturalmente, pero las cosas no siempre van en orden.

—Quiero al niño —dijo Momo—. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando se entere la gente?

—Tesoro, no estamos en los años cincuenta. Los tiempos han cambiado.

—Los tiempos, puede, pero mi familia no. Ya conoces a mis padres.

Rukia se estremeció.

—Tienes razón. Ellos no van a dar una fiesta para celebrarlo precisamente, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

Momo se imaginó aquella conversación con sus padres y casi pudo sentir su desaprobación y su vergüenza. Les disgustaría profundamente lo que había hecho.

A sus padres sólo les interesaba el aspecto de las cosas. Si se enteraban de que su única hija estaba embarazada y soltera, harían lo que pudieran por convertir su vida en un infierno. No podían obligarla a abortar, por supuesto, pero la apartarían de sus vidas y, aunque no fueran ideales, ellos eran su única familia. ¿Podría soportar que le dieran de lado?

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—No se trata sólo de mis padres. ¿Y las organizaciones de caridad para las que recaudo fondos? ¿Crees que les va a gustar la parte de «madre soltera»?

—Tu familia lo superará —declaró Rukia con más certeza de la que Momo sentía—. Y lo demás, ya lidiarás con ello a su debido tiempo.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Si quieres ese niño, ¿qué otra opción tienes? —preguntó Rukia con lógica.

A la mañana siguiente, Momo seguía pensando en la pregunta de su amiga. Había pasado una noche plagada de pesadillas. Sentía todavía el pánico que había vivido en sueños corriendo por calles largas y oscuras, vacías de gente pero llenas de sombras. Llevaba a su hijo en brazos y el llanto del niño rebotaba en los edificios de ambos lados y hacía eco. La lluvia mojaba las calles y su mirada frenética no podía encontrar ni a una sola persona que la ayudara.

Que fuera su amiga.

Se estremeció, apartó de su mente los restos del sueño y rodeó la taza de té con las dos manos con la esperanza de que su calor le penetrara en los huesos. Achicó los ojos contra la luz brillante del sol que entraba por las ventanas y se dijo que los sueños no eran la realidad.

Además, aquello era ridículo y ella lo sabía. Tenía veintiocho años, era una universitaria con buenos ingresos, casa propia y un grupo selecto de buenos amigos. ¿Y qué si estaba embarazada sin haberse casado? ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Muchas mujeres hacían lo mismo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer una montaña de un grano de arena?

— ¿Tan cobarde eres? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Y tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

* * *

—Ha llegado el correo —Rukia entró en el comedor, dejó unos sobres sobre la mesa y se dirigió al dormitorio—. Dentro de una hora tengo una cita con una novia nerviosa. Su futura suegra intenta preparar la boda a su modo y la novia está a punto de salir corriendo —sonrió—. Será interesante.

Amanda trabajaba como planificadora de eventos y siempre estaba corriendo a reuniones con clientes, abastecedores y comités. Esa mañana llevaba un traje de

Chaqueta granate que le sentaba muy bien. Antes de alejarse, sonrió por encima del hombro:

—Avísame si hay algo para mí.

Momo examinó los sobres. Facturas, circulares, invitaciones a fiestas… Se detuvo cuando llegó a uno que no llevaba sello ni matasellos. Iba dirigido a Momo Hinamori, pero no aparecía la dirección de la calle, sólo su nombre. Lo abrió con el ceño fruncido y sacó un papel.

Señorita Hinamori, sé lo de su embarazo. Si no quiere que se entere todo el mundo, envíe un millón de dólares a esta cuenta de las Islas Caimán. Tiene una semana para hacerlo.

Debajo del mensaje aparecía un número de cuenta. ¿Una carta de chantaje? Momo apretó los puños. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Alguien del edificio? ¿Alguien a quien consideraba un amigo? Rukia y Toshiro eran los únicos que sabían lo de su embarazo aparte de ella. Toshiro no la creía y Rukia jamás la traicionaría.

¿Cómo se había enterado esa persona? ¿Los había oído alguien en el Park Café? Intentó concentrarse y recordar las caras de los demás clientes que había en el café la noche anterior, pero no pudo. Había estado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, demasiado absorta en su mundo y en su situación para fijarse en los demás. Y después de que apareciera Toshiro, ya sólo había tenido ojos para él.

— ¡Oh, Dios!

Dejó la carta en la mesa y se llevó una mano a la boca, pues de pronto le costaba trabajo respirar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ese dinero. Y no podía soportar la idea de que sus asuntos personales fueran objeto de murmuraciones y especulaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia, y Momo levantó la vista hacia ella—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Momo miró la carta y Rukia la tomó y la leyó.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién puede hacer algo así? Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—No lo sé.

—Deberías ir a la policía.

— ¿Y de qué serviría eso? —ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar con claridad, combatir el pánico que empezaba a dominarla. Le ardía el estómago, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía la boca seca.

—El chantaje es un delito.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué puede hacer la policía? ¿Encontrar al chantajista? ¿Y eso lo va a parar? De todos modos, se sabrá mi secreto.

—No será un secreto eternamente —le recordó Amanda con gentileza—. La gente se enterará de que estás embarazada. No es algo que puedas ocultar.

—Lo sé, pero se enterarán cuando yo esté preparada, no cuando un bastardo decida arrojarme a los lobos de las murmuraciones. No puedo permitir que mis padres se enteren por los periódicos. Y tampoco puedo decírselo todavía.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Momo se levantó de la silla, caminó unos pasos y se volvió a mirar a su amiga.

—No puedo acudir a mis padres con esto y no puedo pagar al chantajista. En realidad, sólo puedo hacer una cosa: hablar con Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro estaba sentado a su mesa intentando concentrarse en las actividades del día. El secreto de su éxito estaba en tomarle bien el pulso a Wall Street. Poseía una habilidad innata para ver por dónde iría el mercado. Para actuar antes de que los demás hubieran tenido tiempo de considerar la situación que tenían delante.

Su reputación era tal que sus consejos se aceptaban sin discutir y sus rivales lo observaban de cerca con la esperanza de adelantarse a él. Lo cual no había ocurrido todavía. Toshiro disfrutaba con su trabajo. Disfrutaba siendo el mejor. Le gustaban los cambios bruscos, las subidas y bajadas del mercado y era feliz derrotándolo, haciendo que se inclinara ante sus caprichos.

Pero ese día no podía concentrarse. No podía lograr que le interesara el precio del petróleo ni de ninguna otra cosa de las que aparecían en la pantalla. Ese día sólo podía pensar en Momo.

No había podido dormir porque su cama olía a ella. Cerraba los ojos y sentía su cuerpo contra él. Su mente evocaba sin cesar una imagen tras otra de ella. De su cabello negro revuelto, sus ojos suaves y grandes, brillantes de pasión. Su boca llena y exquisita.

Aquella maldita mujer no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Giró la silla para dar la espalda a la vista de Manhattan y pasó los ojos por su despacho. Era una estancia grande, de muebles negros, cromo y cristal. Una estancia que hablaba de éxitos y decía a las claras que Toshiro Hitsugaya era un hombre al que había que tomarse en serio. Con mucha cautela.

Su mundo era exactamente tal y como había soñado que sería. Tenía dinero. Tenía prestigio. Tenía a la ciudad en sus manos. Lo que no tenía era familia. Un hijo. Un heredero.

Se levantó de la silla de cuero negro y fue a servirse un café de la cafetera de plata situada en un mostrador del rincón. Tomó un sorbo sin dejar de pensar. Se había casado con Karin con la esperanza de construir la dinastía familiar que siempre había imaginado.

Ella procedía de muy buena familia y habría dado a sus hijos el pedigrí que merecían. Y él les habría dado lo que necesitaran para sobresalir en el mundo que quería traspasarles.

—Todo muy bien planeado —murmuró sombrío. Y recordó brevemente la expresión de Karin la última vez que la había visto.

Lo había mirado con lástima. Con disgusto. Y en la mente de Toshiro resonaban aún sus últimas palabras.

—No puedes darme lo que quiero, Toshiro. Un hijo. Por eso te dejo por alguien que pueda.

Max dejó el café en el mostrador, se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó hacia atrás en los tacones. Por eso estaba tan seguro de que Momo le mentía sobre su embarazo. Porque él ya sabía que no podía tener hijos. Era estéril. Había tenido que abandonar su sueño de construir un imperio familiar.

Llamaron con los nudillos a la puerta, que se abrió a continuación. Su ayudante, Rangiku Matsumoto, asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Señor Hitsugaya? Hay una mujer que quiere verlo. La señorita Hinamori. Dice que es urgente.

Toshiro sonrió.

—Dile que pase.

* * *

Bueno espero les guste el Capi y dejen Reviews, me disculpo si hay algún error ... Nos leemos pronto

Bye Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas Buenas Buenas ... alguien por aquí... alguien que me recuerde ?_

 _Nadie? ... Bueno dejare mi Excusa aqui_

 _Fui una Mega Floja tenia esto listo hace mucho pero cuando al fin deje mi viejo trabajo me digne a dormir comer ver anime y leer manga. sin mas ... tengan una bonita lectura_

* * *

 __ ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen son del ahora odiado por mucho Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco me pertenece es_** ** _de la increíble escritora Maureen Child, yo solo los tomo prestados._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Cuatro_**

Cuando terminó de contárselo todo, Momo guardó silencio y miró a Toshiro. No había podido mirarlo mientras le contaba lo de la carta de chantaje. No podía afrontarlo y decirle que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar a la persona chantajista. Y no podía decidirse a hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Pedir ayuda.

Ahora pasó la vista por el enorme despacho y la posó en él, apoyado en su mesa con las largas piernas estiradas ante sí y los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Respiró hondo y esperó. Pasaron unos segundos, medidos por los latidos fuertes de su corazón. Tenía la boca seca, nudos en el estómago y los ojos turquesas fríos de Toshiro no contribuían a lograr que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable, lo rompió ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Él se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque el niño también es tuyo —argumentó ella, que se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber dicho eso en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

—No empieces otra vez —él apretaba los labios de tal modo que era un milagro que saliera alguna palabra de su boca—. Vamos a ceñirnos a los hechos, ¿vale?

Se apartó de la mesa y empezó a caminar por la estancia.

Momo lo seguía con la vista. La luz del sol entraba apagada por los cristales tintados y los ruidos de la ciudad eran prácticamente inexistentes allí. Casi podía imaginarse que Toshiro y ella eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo.

Lástima que no fueran amigos.

—Si no he entendido mal —dijo él—, estás embarazada y no quieres que se sepa todavía.

—Cierto —Momo respiró hondo—. Si esa persona cumple su amenaza… —se interrumpió, incapaz de poner voz a los miedos que la perseguían desde que había abierto el maldito sobre.

—Serás tema de las murmuraciones durante meses.

—Años —lo corrigió ella—. Mi hijo oiría los rumores y no puedo permitir que ocurra eso.

—Con el tiempo tendrás que afrontar ese problema de todos modos —señaló él.

—Se me ocurrirá algo —comentó ella, deseando convencerse a sí misma tanto como a Toshiro—. Pero no puedo permitir que esto se haga público todavía.

—¿Y cuál es la razón por la que no acudes al padre de ese niño?

Ella lo miró de hito en hito. ¿De verdad pensaba que era capaz de quedarse embarazada de un hombre y decirle a otro que era el padre? Pero la sonrisa sardónica de él indicaba que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

—No quiere creerme —dijo.

—¡Ah! O sea que no soy el único hombre en tu vida que soporta mal las mentiras.

Ella recibió aquel comentario como una bofetada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido acudir a él? Se había metido intencionadamente en la guarida del león, le había pedido que abriera la boca y había metido la cabeza en ella para dejar que se la arrancara de un mordisco.

—¿Sabes qué? —murmuró—. Esto ha sido un error. Ahora lo comprendo. Olvida que he estado aquí.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Toshiro la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. La agarró del brazo con firmeza. Aun así, ella intentó alcanzar el picaporte y, cuando no lo consiguió, lo miró con dureza.

—Suéltame.

—Me parece que no —él la giró hacia sí, la llevó hasta el escritorio y la empujó con gentileza sobre uno de los sillones colocados delante—. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza para lanzarle otra mirada asesina.

—Oh, yo creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir.

—Pues te equivocas —Toshiro se sentó en el sillón al lado del de ella. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la miró a los ojos—. Lo que a mí me importa es por qué has acudido a mí.

Ella se enderezó en la silla. Levantó la barbilla, recurrió a la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se envolvió en ella como si fuera un manto.

—No tengo dinero suficiente para pagar a esa persona y he pensado que quizá podrías hacerme un préstamo —al ver que él no decía nada, se apresuró a añadir—: Te pagaré los intereses que consideres justos y…

—No.

Momo parpadeó.

—¿No?

—Pagar a un chantajista no es nunca buena idea —él se recostó en el sillón, colocó el pie derecho en la rodilla izquierda y tamborileó con los dedos en el brazo del sillón—. ¿Crees que esa persona se conformaría con un millón? No. Una vez que empezaras a pagar, te verías obligada a seguir pagando.

—¡Oh, santo cielo!

Momo se olvidó de mantener la postura perfecta y se hundió en el sillón. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Quién estaba detrás de eso y por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la atacaran así? ¿Y qué iba a hacer?

—Tal y como yo lo veo —dijo Toshiro con suavidad—, lo mejor es conseguir que no valga la pena contar tu secreto.

Momo lo miró.

—¿Cómo dices?

Los ojos turquesas de él estaban entrecerrados, su mandíbula estaba rígida y la boca era poco más que una línea sombría. Aquél no era un hombre al que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. Era el hombre que había tomado Wall Street al asalto. Un guerrero de la época moderna que había destrozado a sus posibles competidores y dejado un montón de cadáveres financieros a su paso.

Era Toshiro Hitsugaya .

La fuerza imparable que había detrás de Empresas Hitsugaya

Y Momo tenía la clara impresión de que estaba a punto de enterarse de primera mano de lo que era tener a aquel hombre luchando a su lado.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo —dijo él.

La joven lo miró atónita. ¿De verdad había pronunciado aquellas palabras?

No podía estar segura. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera parado de golpe. Jamás se le habría ocurrido esperar semejante proposición.

—¿Estás…? ¿Has di…? ¿Por qué…? —no era capaz de formar una frase coherente, lo cual no era buena señal.

Él le sonrió. Su sonrisa era fría y calculadora y no le llegaba a los ojos.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Ah, sí —admitió ella—. Yo diría que sí.

—Pues no deberías estarlo —Toshiro se levantó, se acercó al mostrador y se sirvió una taza de café—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias.

—Cierto —él asintió para sí con una sonrisa—. No puedes tomar cafeína. No sé cómo te las arreglas.

—En este momento tengo preocupaciones más importantes. ¿Y por qué tenía que esperar una proposición de matrimonio? Tú ni siquiera crees que el niño sea tuyo.

Toshiro tomó un sorbo de café y regresó al lado de ella.

—No, no me lo creo. Pero ésa ya no es la cuestión.

—¿Ah, no?

—Tú no puedes pagar el chantaje y yo no quiero pagarlo. Supongo que no quieres que tu familia se entere todavía del embarazo. ¿Es así?

Momo sentía escalofríos sólo con pensar en darles la noticia a sus padres. Una vez le habían retirado la palabra durante seis meses porque había salido brevemente con un músico.

Los Hinamori no eran una familia media norteamericana. Sus padres y ella nunca habían estado muy unidos, lo cual hacía que se preguntara por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensaran de sus elecciones de vida. Pero aunque Retsu y Zaraki fueran fríos y poco cariñosos, eran la única familia que tenía. Y ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse perder el contacto con ese único hilo frágil de conexión.

—Sí —susurró. Agachó la cabeza porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos—. Tienes razón.

—Y el padre de la criatura ya no está en escena.

—Podríamos describirlo así —murmuró ella con sequedad.

—A mí me parece que la única opción que te queda es casarte conmigo. Si nos casamos, no habrá escándalo sobre el embarazo. El chantaje desaparece. Fin del problema.

—Y el comienzo de otro —replicó ella. Se levantó también porque se sentía en desventaja teniendo que echar la cabeza atrás para mirarlo—. Toshiro, te agradezco mucho esa oferta inesperada de ayuda, ¿pero no crees que es ir demasiado lejos?

—¿Por qué? —él dejó la taza de café en el escritorio y le puso las manos en los hombros con gentileza pero con firmeza—. Tenemos mucha química junta. Eso ya está demostrado.

—Pero el matrimonio…

—No tiene que ser para siempre —clarificó él—. Podemos ponerle un tiempo límite. Considéralo un matrimonio por un año. Mi abogado preparará el contrato y…

—¿Un año?

—Menos tiempo resultaría sospechoso, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí —se sentía como si una ola la estuviera arrastrando mar adentro y no tuviera suelo firme bajo los pies. No había nada a lo que agarrarse, ningún sitio al que volverse. Ningún lugar al que mirar que no fueran los ojos de él—. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué haces esto.

—Quiero un hijo. Un heredero —espetó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y miró los rascacielos de la gran ciudad que se extendían ante ellos—. No necesitas saber nada más —se giró hacia ella—. Me casaré contigo y reconoceré a tu hijo. Será mío legalmente y también por sentimientos. Tú firmarás papeles legales que atestigüen ese hecho.

—¿Y si es una niña?

Él pareció sobresaltarse… como si no hubiera considerado en absoluto aquella posibilidad.

—Da lo mismo. Niño o niña, el bebé es mío desde el momento en que nos casemos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella no tenía ningún problema con aquello, pero no lo dijo. El bebé era suyo a pesar de lo que él creyera, así que no pondría obstáculos a firmar los documentos que le pidiera. Pero quedaba otra cuestión.

—Si nos casamos y queremos que parezca real, tendremos que vivir juntos.

—Naturalmente.

—Como marido y mujer.

—Por supuesto.

Volvió hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Momo sintió un calor repentino. La mirada de Toshiro la afectaba como una caricia.

Cuando la tocó, casi temió estallar en llamas. Pero lo único que pasó fue más calor, que pasó desde las manos de él a sus hombros y de allí a toda su piel.

—Te trasladarás a mi casa. A mi cama. Por lo que a todos los demás respecta, estamos enamorados. Y cuando nos casemos —añadió con suavidad—, espero que me digas quién es el padre del niño. Tengo que saber lo que puedo esperar por ese lado, contra quién debo estar en guardia.

—Toshiro…

Él la besó y Momo dejó de pensar. No podía pensar con las sensaciones que la embargaban como un río de lava fundida. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban vivas y despiertas y pedían más a gritos.

Toshiro le acarició la espalda y la estrechó con tal fuerza que Momo pensó por un momento que sus cuerpos se iban a fundir. Le echó los brazos al cuello para sujetar su cabeza contra la de ella y la boca de él en la suya. Él le separó los labios con la lengua y ella suspiró de placer y se entregó a la maravilla de todo aquello.

Y todo aquello sucedía mientras un pequeño rincón todavía racional de su mente exploraba aquella situación nueva. ¿Casarse con Toshiro no sería buscarse más problemas? ¿Se estaba metiendo a ciegas en una situación que sólo conseguiría hacerla desgraciada? ¿Se estaba exponiendo a que le hicieran daño?

¿Pero tenía otra elección?

Toshiro interrumpió el beso. No la soltó, simplemente levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos casamos?

Momo miró sus ojos turquesa. Vio el futuro extendiéndose desconocido ante ellos y comprendió que él era la mejor opción para su hijo y para ella. No quería casarse con un hombre que la consideraba capaz de mentirle en algo tan personal e importante, pero si no se casaba con Momo y el chantajista cumplía su amenaza, su hijo y ella serían víctimas de rumores maliciosos durante años. Además, no se iba a casar con un desconocido, sino con el padre de su hijo.

Aquélla era su mejor opción. Se casaría con Toshiro y encontraría el modo de convencerlo de que el bebé que llevaba dentro era suyo. Con esa idea en mente, se decidió por fin.

—Sí, Toshiro. Nos casaremos.

—Excelente.

Volvió a besarla y el trato quedó sellado.

* * *

—¿Un acuerdo prematrimonial? ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

Toshiro miró a su abogado y amigo sentado frente a él a la mesa Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre alto, de pelo Naranja y ojos claros. Parecía un hombre peligroso y Toshiro apreciaba eso en un abogado.

—Es una decisión repentina —admitió, y tomó un sorbo del whisky de cincuenta años que tenía delante.

—Muy repentina, si quieres saber mi opinión —Ichigo levantó la mano para pedir a la camarera por señas un whisky como el de su amigo. Había llegado algo tarde a la comida de negocios y tenía que ponerse a la altura—. ¿Tú no juraste que no volverías a casarte después de lo que pasó con Karin?

Toshiro asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto es diferente.

Le contó lo que ocurría y su amigo movió la cabeza y dio las gracias a la camarera cuando llegó con el whisky. Levantó el vaso y tomó un sorbo.

—Eso no está tan mal. Momo Hinamori es un buen partido.

Toshiro ya lo sabía. Momo tenía aún más pedigrí que Karin. La familia Hinamori era dinero viejo. Habían existido desde siempre y protegían su apellido con la tenacidad de una perrera de pit bulls. Se confesó a sí mismo que le gustaría ver la cara de los padres de Momo cuando ella les dijera que se iba a casar con él, un multimillonario hecho a sí mismo, hijo de un camionero y un ama de casa.

Paseó la vista por el pequeño restaurante de lujo. Sólo una docena de mesas ocupaban la habitación de paredes forradas de madera y esas mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de lino de un blanco inmaculado. Los camareros llevaban pantalones negros y camisas blancas y se movían con eficiencia silenciosa. Las ventanas tintadas de oscuro daban a la Quinta Avenida y Toshiro se distrajo un momento mirando la multitud de gente que circulaba por las aceras. La voz de Ichigo lo devolvió a la realidad.

—O sea, que no la crees en lo del bebé, pero te vas a casar con ella de todos modos.

—Más o menos es eso. Necesito que prepares un acuerdo prematrimonial y también un documento que establezca que soy el padre del bebé —cuanto más pensaba en aquella situación, más le gustaba. Iba a conseguir una compañera de cama capaz de prender fuego a sus sábanas y el hijo que tanto ansiaba. Por lo que a él respectaba, ganaba mucho con aquello. Y saber de antemano que la mujer con se iba a casar era una hermosa embustera le daba ventaja. Otra vez—. Lo quiero firmado ante notario y todo lo que haga falta. Pero lo quiero antes de la ceremonia.

—Todo es factible —Ichigo lo miró con dureza—. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Por qué te apresuras a descartar la posibilidad de que seas el padre?

Toshiro frunció el ceño.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Sí, Karin te dijo que tenía el resultado de los análisis y que tú no eras fértil.

Toshiro hizo una mueca. Ichigo nunca había sido fan de Karin, pero eso no le daba derecho a cambiar los hechos.

—Yo vi los malditos resultados.

—Tú viste lo que Karin quiso que vieras.

Habían hablado de eso otras veces y Toshiro no deseaba ir por ese camino.

—Oye, no quiero hablar de lo que ya es pasado, sólo necesito que te ocupes de estos detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Toshiro —Ichigo se encogió de hombros—. Me ocuparé de todo. ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

—La boda es dentro de dos semanas.

Ichigo soltó un silbido.

—Tendré que darme prisa.

—Para eso cobras tanto, amigo mío —comentó Toshiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y, ahora, vamos a comer. Tengo que recoger a Momo dentro de una hora para ir a la policía.

—Por lo menos eso sí me parece razonable —dijo Ichigo, tomando la carta—. ¿Con quién vais a hablar? ¿Tienes ya el nombre?

—Un tal inspector Sasakibe—repuso Toshiro—. Está al cargo de la investigación de la muerte de la mujer que vivía en el edificio de Momo. He pensado que, como el chantaje es en el mismo edificio, podemos ver al hombre que ya investiga lo que ocurre en el 721.

* * *

El inspector Sasakibe parecía cansado.

Su pelo entrecano estaba revuelto y lucía ojeras profundas. Una barba de un día cubría su mandíbula y llevaba la corbata azul oscura aflojada sobre el cuello desabrochado de la camisa.

—A ver si lo he entendido —miró la libreta en la que había tomado notas mientras hablaba Momo—. ¿Le están haciendo chantaje y no tiene ni idea de quién puede estar detrás?

—Así es —Momo se puso tensa, pues se sentía incómoda en la pequeña comisaría.

A su alrededor había un montón de policías inclinados sobre sus mesas atestadas de carpetas, papeles y teléfonos que no dejaban de sonar. El ruido era ensordecedor. Un vagabundo sin techo cantaba en voz alta; una prostituta con un vestido rojo intentaba evitar una detención a cambio de favores sexuales y un joven barbudo agitaba las esposas que lo tenían sujeto a la silla.

Aquello estaba tan alejado de su mundo de todos los días, que Momo no sabía dónde mirar.

—¿Y cree que puede tener algo que ver con la muerte de Inoue Orihime? —preguntó Sasakibe por encima del ruido.

—¿Qué? —Momo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. No. Es decir, no lo sé. Es posible, supongo… —miró a Toshiro, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Él no parecía intimidado por el lugar. Se notaba que era un hombre que se sentía seguro de sí en cualquier parte.

Toshiro tomó el hilo de la conversación.

—Inspector Sasakibe, la verdad es que mi prometida y yo no tenemos ni idea de quién puede estar detrás de este intento de chantaje. Yo he pensado que debíamos venir a hablar con usted por si puede estar relacionado con lo que sucede en el edificio de mi prometida.

Momo tenía que esforzarse por no mostrar una reacción visible cuando oía la palabra «prometida». Él la había usado dos veces, como si quisiera subrayársela a ella o al inspector. Se preguntó a cuál de los dos y ella misma se contestó que daba igual.

Ya había aceptado casarse con él. Y, aunque a una parte de ella le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrir, otra parte más cobarde agradecía el aplazamiento que le había ofrecido Toshiro.

—Agradezco que me hayan contado esto —Sasakibe se recostó en su vieja silla—. Y con franqueza, no me sorprendería que hubiera una conexión.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Momo.

—Parece improbable que ocurran dos acontecimientos así en un par de semanas en un lugar donde no ha habido ningún problema en más de diez años y no estén relacionados.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo —Momo extendió el brazo y apretó la mano de Momo.

—Bien, tengo todo lo que necesito por el momento —el inspector se puso en pie—. Lo investigaré y, si averiguo algo, me pondré en contacto.

Toshiro se levantó a su vez y le tendió la mano. El inspector se la estrechó Toshiro le dio las gracias por todo. Tomó a Momo del brazo y la guió al exterior.

—¿De verdad crees que el chantajista tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Inoue Orihime? —preguntó Momo cuando estuvieron fuera.

Toshiro cruzó la acera con ella y levantó la mano para parar un taxi.

—Mi instinto me dice que sí, que está relacionado.

—Entonces eso significa…

—No sabemos lo que significa —le advirtió él—. Pero sí. Tu chantajista podría estar mezclado en la muerte de esa mujer.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Momo no quería imaginarse a Orihime suicidándose. Pero la idea de que hubiera un asesino en el 721 de Park Avenue resultaba aún más perturbadora.

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna y se estremeció a pesar del calor y la humedad que golpeaban con fuerza la ciudad.

* * *

Bueno ahora si seguiré actualizando, para los que no saben este libro es de 12 Capítulos pero yo voy a hacer unos arreglos por ponerlo asi, para que ustedes no queden con las misma dudas que quede yo

nos leemos pronto :*


End file.
